


A Confession from Ice to Fire

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: FanFic Poetry [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poetry, also posted on Tumblr, ancientalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are fire. And I am ice. And yet, I cannot resist the touch of your flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession from Ice to Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was actually written as a response to a poem roma-antiqua-vincit-mundum wrote and showed me, which was in Rome point of view, about Germania. It is absolutely beautiful, and I decided it needed a reply. So this happened.

You burn like fire  
I see your light from afar  
It terrifies me

There is fire in all you do  
There is flame in all you are  
Your eyes  
Your smile  
Your skin  
Your touch

It burns me

You do not understand why I pull away  
Why I do not smile  
It is because with you I must be ice  
Silent and unmoving  
Ice to your fire

For you are fire and I fear you

I fear the heat of your touch  
Even as I revel in it  
For it is a tainted pleasure  
That I dare not indulge in for long  
Else I let my ice be washed away  
And feel your flames against my skin

I cannot stand the heat  
Of your lips on my skin  
Your hands in my hair  
Your words in my ears  
And that I love it so  
That I long for it  
Scares me more  
Then I had thought possible

For with every touch  
Every word  
I feel the ice melt further  
And the fear in my heart grows thick;  
Heavy as a lead stone  
Weighing me down

And with every smile you gift me  
I can feel the hour grow closer  
To the day  
When the last of the ice melts  
And I lose myself completely  
In your fire  
And am no more.


End file.
